What Everyone Wants
by Keptain-Amelia182
Summary: Treasure Planet sequel. Bit of A/D romance *wink wink*, yet we bring in new characters that make the whole experience more exciting!


Disclaimer: Treasure Planet characters are owned by Disney. yeah, you know the deal.. I don't get any money out of this. yada yada yada. Semiyah is my own creation, so please keep your claws off them unless I give you permission to use her.  
  
Prologue : Longing  
  
Semiyah peered through a grimy glass window of the Benbow Inn. Light filtered through the grunge and soot and flickered across her delicate features. Inside, various peoples were laughing and dancing, some human, others alien. A sharp cough racked Semiyah's chest as she stood outside in the pounding rain and sleet. Leaning against the wall of the Inn, she coughed harder and spat up blood. Her time was approaching rapidly. The coughing fit diminished, and she returned her gaze to the party going on indoors. A lively folk dance was being performed by two unlikely creatures - a Canian and an Ailurian. Semiyah's chiseled brows contracted as she observed the obvious couple dancing. Her own mother had been Ailurian. hence her feline appearance and sharp movements. Sighing audibly, Semiyah's gaze was drawn to a large, blanketed basket in one corner of the room. Four little babies sat wrapped lovingly in warm fleecy blankets, their wide eyes taking in their warm surroundings. The sole boy was obviously Canian, yet his movements indicated he was most likely part Ailurian as well. The three girls sat comfortably next to one another, immaculate features contracted in forms of wonder and delight. Semiyah placed one dirty paw up against the glass and smiled at the children. Claws gently scraping the pane in longing, Semiyah's breath rattled in her chest. One of the little girls looked up and spotted her, green eyes flashing in the candlelight. Mouth open in an expression of joy, the little girl pointed one claw at Semiyah. Semiyah pressed the palm of her hand against the glass, a single tear running down her face. She coughed once more, then slid down the side of the Inn and lay curled in her ragged and filthy cloak. Staring up into the falling rain, the image of the little Ailurian girl stayed fixed in Semiyah's mind. Spitting up more blood, Semiyah finally breathed her last.  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
Pain. Sharp stabbing pain. in her chest to be exact. However, if she was feeling pain, she was most likely not dead. Semiyah's eyes flickered open to reveal a high wooden ceiling. Looking to her left, Semiyah spotted a large window, from which blinding light was coming through. Sitting up, she wheezed slightly, and dislodged a blob of what seemed to be gelatinous pink goo. Staring at it confused, she screamed (loudly) as it opened what seemed to be its eyes. An expression of.? Alarm? Crossed its. face and it floated up and away towards the door, only to slam into the body of a human female. "Are you okay? I only assumed the worst after I heard you screaming bloody murder!" The woman panted slightly, pausing to catch her breath at the door after realizing Semiyah was in no apparent danger. "Wha. what is th-that THING?" Semiyah burst, pointing a finger accusingly at the pink blob that floated around and hid behind the woman. It peeked out from behind her and cast Semiyah a reproachful glance. The woman looked around a spotted the blob then chuckled slightly. "Oh, him? This is Morph, don't worry, he won't hurt a fly. he was up here to make sure you were okay" Semiyah nodded, more to herself, and then rubbed her chest, remember the pain earlier. "Where am I?" "Don't you remember? One of the Doppler daughters spotted you outside the window. thank goodness she did; otherwise we'd have never gotten to you in time! You're at the Benbow Inn, dear. oh, and by the way, my name is Mrs. Hawkins. you can call me Sarah if you'd like" "The little girl in the window.." "Yes that was one of Captain Amelia's and Doctor Doppler's girls. sweet thing, isn't she?" Mrs. Hawkins said absentmindedly coming over and fluffing Semiyah's feather pillows. Holding a hand up to her eyes, Mrs. Hawkins peered out the window. "I do believe the Doppler's have returned!" She said excitedly, pausing to smile a moment at Semiyah, "and they've brought the children! If you'll excuse me.." She trailed off waiting for a name. "Semiyah. or Semmi, which ever you prefer" Semiyah shrugged, drawing her legs up into a better sitting position. "Well if you'll excuse me, Semiyah, I'd better go let them in! I'll be back in a moment dear, so if you would please put on those clothes," she pointed a slim finger at a bundle of clothes sitting on a table across the room, "I'll let the family in. oh, then I'll introduce you to my son, his name is Jim." Semiyah nodded and watched as Mrs. Hawkins and the floating blob - Morph, bustled out of the room. Wheezing a little, Semiyah stepped out of the bed onto the cold wooden floor. Doing a small dance to keep her feet warm, she hurriedly put on the clothes Mrs. Hawkins had laid out for her. The top was a rather large white t-shirt and a pair of denim overalls. Black boots finished off the ensemble. Surveying herself in an available mirror, Semiyah pronounced herself ready and marched off down the stairs.  
  
Peering cautiously around the corner, ears listening intently, Semiyah spied Mrs. Hawkins chattering away amiably with the Ailurian female she had seen the night before. In the Ailurian's arms lay the peacefully sleeping Canian child from the party. His sisters were. crying? Meowing? Pitifully in their fathers arms. The Canian father kept fidgeting and jostling them while trying to make them more comfortable, only aggravating them more. Various guests at the Inn were staring openly at the family, forgetting their breakfast was going cold. A human boy older than Semiyah was serving the guests, and he appeared overwhelmed with all the demands coming his way. He passed by her with a large tray balanced on one hand, hastily serving a couple their breakfast before moving on to another. The tray was tipping and swaying with alarming openness, and the impending doom was all too apparent. The boy tripped slightly, and that sent the tray flying off towards Semiyah. Without realizing it, she acted on impulse and managed to save it along with all the food before it created a disaster. Blushing slightly at her actions, Semiyah handed the tray back to the boy shyly. "Hey. thanks!" he said, grinning at her. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement, before looking around again for Mrs. Hawkins. The woman had appeared silently at her shoulder and began leading her towards the Ailurian. "Semiyah! Thank goodness you're down, here, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Mrs. Hawkins said happily, grabbing her by the paw and practically shoving her in front of the Ailurian female who smiled down at her. "Semiyah, this is Captain Amelia. I believe you saw one of her daughters last night?" The Ailurian extended a white gloved paw, the other still clutching her son, and Semiyah took it gently. "Thank you, Sarah. I'm Captain Amelia Doppler, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." "I'm Semiyah, its nice to meet you", Semiyah spoke softly, barely making any eye contact with anyone besides the floor. Semiyah was aware that Mrs. Hawkins and the Captain made eye contact over her head, but she said nothing. "Semiyah, this is my husband, Dr. Doppler. Delbert, please stop fussing over the children, I have someone I'd like you to meet" The Canian, who was still making a commotion over the three girls, stopped and looked up through his large round spectacles. "Well hello there. Miss Semiyah, its lovely to meet you" He said, wincing slightly as one of the girls proceeded to sink her small little fangs into his left sleeve. "Hi. it's nice to meet you too" Semiyah said, her green eyes fixed on the girl who was ripping Dr. Doppler's sleeve to shreds. "These are my children; by the way. would you like to hold one? The girls are quite excitable; I'd have you know." "That's a bit of an understatement." Dr. Doppler muttered under his breath, pausing to make a 'what?' gesture as his wife shot him a withering look. "Sure. what are their names?" Semiyah asked brightly, reaching out tentatively to take the little girl who was still trying to demolish her father's sleeve. Dr. Doppler released her willingly, still kicking and clawing, yet after she realized Semiyah wasn't about to give up, she relinquished the fight and lay peacefully, a small purring sound issuing from her throat. "Hi." Semiyah said softly, ticking the "kitten's" tummy, her small legs kicking as she gurgled happily. "My. I've never seen her capitulate so rapidly and quietly before." the Captain said, with a small half smile. "I've always liked little kittens... I mean, kids" Semiyah said, correcting herself. "Well it's nice to see someone who hasn't been decapitated by Aimeé before." Captain Amelia said. The blood drained out of Semiyah's face before she realized the captain was only joking. Despite herself, Semiyah found that she was warming up to Captain Amelia. whoever she really was. Captain Amelia and her little Aimeé.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
